fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Rochbahn Lucern
"Your movements are sloppy, can't you feel the beat? I fight in tune with the Rhythm of the Universe, the beat of Life, you cannot defeat me!" Background A Child of Blood, Fury, and Song Born to a clan of Skinwalkers, Rochbahn grew up in a land called Forossa, a land of Animal Knights, clans of Lions, Bears, Wolves, or, in Rochbahn's case, Tigers. The boy was born with a raging battlecry, that made his parents laugh with joy, and his fellow newborns cry in fear. From an early age, it seemed as though Rochbahn would become a Skald, a warrior whose vicious songs filled the battlefield with bloodlust and fury. Rochbahn wrote his first war song at the tender age of 7 years old, a simple, yet effective tune. "Rip, and tear, we rend their flesh! In, the air, the blood is fresh! We fight 'til we fall, 'til we lose it all! 'Til we make our way, to the end's battle hall!" A Warrior wielding Steel and Voice At the age of 10, the young Rochbahn began to train in the use of the Estoc, a large thrusting sword, as well as forging his vocal cords for intense bouts of singing during battle. His skin, battle resolve, and skill being strengthened. And at the age of 14, he began pit fighting. Rochbahn would enter the pits, a sacred place for his clan, where they would battle enemy clans, wild animals, and sometimes, their own kinfolk. Rochbahn however, was the first of his kind, instead of a wild battlerager, swinging about a greatsword to cleave his enemies in two, Rochbahn had a strange grace to his fighting, he would weave past his enemy's strikes, finding an opening to thrust his sword into, and pierce the enemy's heart. But not only that, most of his clan had an amazing battlecry, it was their "Signature" as it were, but not only would the young Skald roar with confidence, he sang out bloody songs, even more ruthless than those he sung as a child, that would send fear into the hearts of his opponents, and rouse the crowds in bloody ecstasy. A Strange New Land, A Strange New Family Years later, as Rochbahn, still a child at heart, but with the resolve of a warrior burning bright inside of him, began to grow some renown in his small clan, tragedy struck. One day, while out fishing with his father, his boat was struck by a strange lightning, snapping in two, with his father being pulled back to the mainland, while the poor Skinwalker got pulled out to sea. Days later, he found himself awoken in a strange tavern, his fur dried off, and his wounds healed. When he looked up, he saw a man, two inches shorter than himself, wearing black robes, and with a light crimson skin-tone, he chuckled as he looked down, squatting down and patting the Skinwalker's head, simply saying "Welcome to Fiend's Reach, my name is Zylvin, and you are?" After some short conversation, the man, a Hobgoblin Wizard, had introduced himself as Zylvin Lucern, a Wizard interested in Necromancy, though, he was no ordinary Necromancer, he did not wish to learn the methods required to create an undead army, but in fact, the methods required to defeat one, and to unleash the shackles from already enslaved undead. He offered to take care of Rochbahn for the time being, to teach him about the ways of his land, and perhaps even adopt him as a father for now. Rochbahn, missing his own father, and longing for someone to care about in this strange new land, happily agreed, leading to where he is today, as Rochbahn Lucern. Appearance Human Form While in human form, Rochbahn has long, braided, chestnut hair, his skin is an olive, almost tan hue, and his eyes are a deep, ocean blue. He is 6'2" with a toned, muscular body, clearly that of an athlete trained in acrobatics. He tends to wear his gladiator's garb, consisting of a cloth shirt, with a dark crimson skirt, however, when he does not have his shoulders covered, tattoos can be clearly seen covering his skin. Fanglord Form While in Fanglord Form, Rochbahn is much like his human form, but with tiger-like legs and head, a tail. On top of this, in place of his normal gladiator's garb, he tends to only wear his Chain Shirt and Skirt. Personality Rochbahn is a rough and tumble sort, always ready to start a fight, or end one. He absolutely adores the thrill and bloodshed of battle, as it gives him purpose in life, beyond his music. However, despite all that, he has a softer side, a side to him that prefers the quiet moments, the peace and calm that comes after the battle is done. View of Self Rochbahn sees himself as a fighter, a lover, and a performer. He has a high self-esteem, but has never shown signs of narcissism. View of Others Rochbahn generally has a positive view of others, so long as they do not mock his songs, or attempt to harm the people and things he cares about. whenever he cares about someone, he will give his all to cheer them up when they are sad, angry, and so on. Aspirations Deep inside, past the brutal, vicious nature he holds, Rochbahn has a part of himself that wishes to settle down some day, with a beautiful wife (or even husband), adopting, or conceiving a child, and passing down his legacy, his skills, and his knowledge. In Fiend's Reach Roleplay Hooks for Rochbahn Rochbahn is constantly singing and dancing when out in the streets, sometimes this can be a nuisance, at other times, it can be uplifting. Rochbahn's culture is very clearly less refined than that of Fiend's Reach, and he is always amazed at what he sees, constantly asking people to teach him the proper ways to act in public. Gallery Rochbahn's VIllage.jpg|Rochbahn's Clan Village Rochbahn Human.jpg|Rochbahn's Human Form Category:Character